techinfantry3rdeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
Tech Infantry 3rd Edition Wiki
Welcome to The Tech Infantry 3rd Edition Website! Have you ever wondered what it would be like if one of the most highly regarded role playing magical and legend based fantasy games ever made was combined with the best of the best of science fiction films and literature to create the setting for an online roleplaying and story telling heart pounding nonstop action adventure thriller? No? Then maybe you should... The Tech Infantry 3rd Edition begins well over two centuries in the future. Some amazing things have happened up until this time from major wars with alien species, the destruction of the moon and the devistation of earth, galaxy wide civil wars, the rise and fall of dictators, triumvirates, emporers and the list goes on. Background For thousands of years humans with magical gifts and species with supernatural abilities had survived amongst humanity with the vast majority of the population scarcely aware of their existance. These groups fought among themselves and against each other. However, a single and important event just after the turn of the 21st century forced some of these individuals to reveal their existance to all of mankind in order to prevent the extinction of almost everyone on earth by an alien species. Many other humans soon discovered that they possessed magical talents as well. The vast majority of these gifted humons along with many supernatural species were forced to conscript into the Tech Infantry and sent out to various planets to confront and fight this menace. The existance of these groups has been both a blessing and curse for humanity. On the one hand, they have played a key role in preventing mankind from becoming extinct in the face of powerful alien races some of which with incredible combat abilities and vast numbers and others with far more advanced technologies who had been evolving for a much longer period of time than mankind. On the other hand, many of these magically endowed individuals have sought to control the destiny of mankind itself or simply desired power for themselves and had little regard for how many innocents die in the process. Purpose of the Tech Infantry 3rd Edition Website This website is essentially the homepage and primary source of all information related to the Tech Infantry 3rd Edition game. It is a player's manual, campaign setting guide, an updated TI encyclopedia of all game related materials from previous editions and more for players, moderators, and observers which can be easily referenced in one convenient location. (Note: A complementary website will be created with a forum available for anyone involved with this game to make comments and ask questions.) It is worth mentioning that much of the material found on this website comes from the wiki created for the previous version of Tech Infantry. When at all possible, entries contained within this wiki that are based partially or in full upon information from the previous site will pay homage to the creator of the original submission along with a convenient link for those that wish to the learn more about a particular subject within the context of the previous editions. *'Original Tech Infantry Wiki' About the Tech Infantry Game New players especially are encouraged to learn what the current universe looks like and how we got here. *'The Tech Infantry Universe in a Nutshell' *'A Brief History of the Tech Infantry' *'A Briefer History of the Tech Infantry (Time Line)' Tech Infantry 3rd Edition Updates The links below are for everyone. The first one discusses many of the important updates from the previous games to this one. Keep in mind it is a fluid document and might change based upon feedback from former players and the previous moderator up until game play resumes. The second link explains why the Tech Infantry Wiki needed to be upgraded to improve the overall TI experience. *'The Tech Infantry Grand Design' *'The Tech Infantry Universe in a Nutshell' *'Black Holes and Baby Tech Infantry Wiki's' *'The Story (This will be Reorganized)' **'Previous Season Archrives' **'Preseason Trailor 1, Preseason Additional Comment' **'Preseason Trailor 2' **'Proposed Schedule' **'Moderator's Prologue' **'Player's Prologue' **'Season 10 Act 1' Game Materials Character Creation and Game Rules *'Player's Handbook' *'Moderator's Tool Box' *'Forum's' Campaign Setting Information *'Geography' - Systems, Important Sites *'Life and Society '- Sentient Races, Factions, Organizations *'People' - Active Player Characters, Retired Player Characters, Notable Historical Figures, Notable Figures, Notable Figure Obituaries *'Histology' - Tech Infantry History Archives *'Technology' - Military, Technical Terms, Projects and Operations *'Miscellaneous' - Game Mechanics, Comedy Latest activity Category:Browse